Episode 34
闇魔法 |romaji= Hikari Mahō Bāsasu Yami Mahō |funi= Light Magic vs. Dark Magic |airdate= May 29, 2018 June 17, 2018 (SimulDub) August 11, 2018 (Toonami) |arc= Eye of the Midnight Sun Arc |chapter= Chapter 46 Chapter 47 Chapter 48 |characters= #Valtos #Licht #Sally #Asta #Theresa Rapual #Gauche Adlai #Neige #Marie Adlai #Marco Scarlet #Yami Sukehiro #Finral Roulacase #Vanessa Enoteca (in vision) #Gordon Agrippa (in vision) #Grey (in vision) #Charmy Pappitson (in vision) #Fuegoleon Vermillion (in vision) |screenplay= Kanichi Katou |storyboard= Taisuke Mori |direction= Daisuke Chiba |animation= Takaya Sunagawa, Shunji Akasaka Hajime Yoshida, Masahito Wada, Makoto Arashiro, Yuka Yoshioka }} 闇魔法|Hikari Mahō Bāsasu Yami Mahō}} is the 34th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Asta kneels over Sister Theresa Rapual as she dies. Licht has Valtos send Sally away. Sally tells Asta that he belongs to her. Licht tells Asta that they are going to destroy Clover Kingdom and create a new one in its place. Asta tries to attack Licht but Licht gets the upper hand. He almost kills Asta but Yami Sukehiro appears and deflects the attack. Yami explains that everyone else back at the base was useless so he decided to come help himself. Finral Roulacase was dragged along as well. Licht says that he always wanted to fight Yami because he uses dark magic. Asta asks Finral to get the kids and everyone else back to town. Asta asks Yami about his sword and he tells him that it is a katana from his homeland. Licht sends light magic at Yami but Yami deflects it. The two of them go against each other. Licht tells Yami a story about a village who had powerful magic and how they were killed by humans who wanted their magic. Yami tells Licht about how he came to Clover Kingdom and how he was made fun of because of his race and culture. In the end, he kicked all of those guys butts and became the boss of the group. Yami asks Licht if he is the guy that took out Fuegoleon Vermillion and Licht reveals that he was. Licht and Yami continue to fight each other. Yami finally manages to cut Licht's face. Yami tells Asta to do what he just did but Asta says that he does not have magic. Yami tells him to focus on the Ki. Ki is all of the different types of life energy that the human body emits. He tells Asta that he predicted Lichts Ki and that that is how he made his next move. Valtos offers to help Licht but Licht asks him instead to capture Asta. Valtos tries to attack Asta but Asta uses Ki to stop the attacks. Valtos is injured and this angers Licht. Licht creates a magical whip that brings down the cave's ceiling. The rocks land on top of Asta and Yami but do not kill them as they rise from the rubble with their swords held high. Fights *Yami Sukehiro vs. Licht *Asta vs. Valtos Magic and Spells used References Navigation